


Asunder

by orphan_account



Category: Brontide, The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Corbet misses Ruari and Avenir doesn't have data on their phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/gifts).



“Its.Not.Fucking.Working.” Corbet lifted the modem off the table and shook it violently, glaring at the blinking red light. Willing it to turn green. 

 

In the corner of the empty room, Avenir could be seen tapping at their screen vigorously. Frustration evident on their face. Despite Avenir's protests, Aisling insisted on video chatting at their new apartment, wanting to take a look at the place even though they warned her about the unstable internet connection here; but she was ever so insistent and Avenir was never good at denying her of anything. _This is what you get for being willful._ They thought, shaking their head gently. With a heavy sigh, they slid the phone back into their pockets. 

 

“Breaking it isn’t going to help get the internet back” They muttered, grabbing Corbet by his wrists, stopping him from destroying the modem.

 

“It seems like it’s the provider’s issue. I can’t get a signal connecting to the neighbors wifi as well.” 

 

“Hnnngh!!!!” Corbet wailed as he put the modem back on the table and slumped into the soft carpeted floor. Defeated, he rubbed his face into the soft carpet and let out a whine.“But i want to call Ruariiiiii.” He pouted, rolling on the carpet and hugging on his hedgehog plush like a defeated child. 

 

“You are not usually so needy. Isn’t that more of Ruari’s brand?” Avenir teased, chuckling at Corbet’s unusual childish behavior. “Well I wouldn’t be like this if he hasn’t been away for so long!!” Corbet grumbled. Hiding his face in the soft plush.

 

It’s been a full month since Ruari went to Berlin with Aisling to present their research paper on The Dangers of Carnivores Plants to multiple universities and institutes. Their busy schedule disallowed any communication besides the occasional quick chat and photos.  After painstakingly arranging a time to have a long video call, it seems like the gods chose to mock him, cutting the only connection he had to his faraway lover. Leaving Corbet with nothing but a mouthful of bitterness and longing. 

 

“They would probably be disappointed that we didn’t show, let’s just hope that the connection will return soon, or we’ll just have to explain what happened to them later.” Avenir said calmly, looking at the defeated man below them. 

 

Corbet rolled back onto their back and looked at Avenir sullenly “Well what are we supposed to do now. There’s nothing to do at your apartment while we wait for the internet to return.” 

 

"Nothing to _do_? Hmm..” Avenir arched their brow and grinned. They proceeded to swiftly ease themselves onto Corbet, trapping him underneath their board shoulders and piercing orange eyes, they moved their hips suggestively, brushing firmly and slowly against Corbet.  

 

“Ave – nir!” he squeaked at their sudden amorous assault, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

 

“Well, you could always do the one thing that’s available.” Avenir said slowly. Tracing their sharp fingertips across Corbet’s soft cheeks. Leaning down, they bit at his ear and whispered suggestively

 

_ “Us.”  _


End file.
